


Stupid

by Mercy_DerevkoSD6



Category: Alias
Genre: BAMFs, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, Murder, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_DerevkoSD6/pseuds/Mercy_DerevkoSD6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren gets off on being bad…with Sark…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments:** Not really a shipper for them honestly, but this somehow came to my fingertips and I found it kinda fun! I hope it's worth it. ;)

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v243/ParadiseKendra/Banners/LarkCollageBubbleTea_MyFic.png)

Banner by Bubble Tea!  
~o~o~

****

****

XxX

She feels the fire burn between her thighs. She gets off on being bad. She gets off on being good. She gets off on being…everything. She goes home to her husband and sleeps with him, rising against him. She fights out here with another man, teasing him for her own ultimate pleasure.

"It's time, love," he says to her.

He knows she knows he's crazy about her. Still, thoughts of Sydney and Allison come to his mind. Not so much though that he can't be infatuated with her. She glistens in the night, taking the knife from his hands and letting the bit of light there is in the room wash over its blades. She gives him the look they exchange between them when they know it won't be too long.

She walks over to the door, waiting for him to come out. She's heard of Irina Derevko of course, but she will surpass her. She will be even better than the best. She slides the knife in his chest, twisting it for complete pain as the rush of heat flows through her. He moans and she's in control. She is one to have power over men with whatever role she takes.

He's bleeding, dying, and it feels so good. He falls to the floor slowly, his eyes staring at hers for mercy. She doesn't give it. She jams the knife in just a little further, and he's gone.

"Fuck me now," she commands softly.

He peels her jacket off, cupping her breasts and squeezing gently.

"Right here," he says, pushing her to the ground as she goes down on him. He moans, pulling her free. "Don't try to have control over me, Lauren. I can do the same to you," he says slipping three fingers in.

He sucks her nipple deep into his mouth, removing the fingers to hear her moan in protest. He tears at her pants and she groans in anticipation. She loves it when he tears her clothes. She loves it when he's rough. Not that her husband doesn't satisfy her, sometimes he satisfies her more than anyone. But being a bad girl, there's nothing like it.

He slides inside her and she throws her head back.

"Right there," she says, placing his fingers over her core.

"Really?" he asks, pressing on it, torturing her.

He pumps in and out of her, feeling her vibrate against him.

"Suck me," she says.

He licks her nipples then swallows them into his mouth. He's getting close, watching her bob up and down against him, squeezing him with her walls. He jabs at her clit to push her over the edge as he climaxes into her. She likes to shout out, she likes to be limitless.

So she cries out.

She rides out the waves.

She phones her husband, wanting to make him jealous.

"Hi love, it's me."

"Hey honey, where are you?"

"On the plane home. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I love you," he says.

"See you soon love," she says.

"Lauren, I can't wait," Vaughn smiles, hanging up the phone.

Vaughn's hand travels up her naked thigh.

"Did she buy it?"

"Oh yes," Vaughn replies, looking into her warm chocolate eyes. "She's with Sark."

"Of course she is. How stupid does she think we are?" Sydney Bristow laughs, kissing the man she loves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
